Learning To Breathe
by not-so-average-07
Summary: The sequeal to Just A Mistake. It jumps seven years ahead...Rylynn leaves LA to come home for Reid and Miley's wedding. She is also bringing along her boyfriend. How will Tyler deal with that? R and R
1. Home

**What can I say? I love to write sequels I guess. This is the sequel to Just A Mistake. We're jumping about seven years into the future. Cause I can. Reid and Miley are getting married. Caleb and Sara are already married and Pogue and Kate are engaged. Rylynn and Tyler are not together…for now. That whole deal will be explained. Caleb is a lawyer for a firm in Boston but he and Sara live in the Manor in Ipswich. Their mother moved to California to get away from it all. Sara is a nurse at the hospital. Pogue owns a chain of garages. He and Kate live in the Parry Manor. Pogue's parents gave it to them to keep the next generation in Ipswich. Kate is a teacher at Spenser. Tyler is a Therapist in Boston, a very successful therapist. Miley is an interior designer and they live in Sim's manor. Reid is also a teacher at Spenser believe it or not. He is also the new swim coach. Rylynn is a fashion photographer still living in California. But being one of Miley's bridesmaids she has to go back to Ipswich for the wedding. She decides to go back two weeks before and she is bringing her new boyfriend along. How will this affect her escort down the aisle…Tyler? **

**Ch1-Back Home**

"Rylynn, Meredith wants to see you in her office."

"Did she say what for?"

"Nope. Just that she wants to see you ASAP."

"Thanks Jules."

"No problem."

I rose from my desk chair and walked into my boss's office.

"You wanted to see me Boss Lady?"

"You're lucky I like you Danvers. Otherwise the Boss Lady comment would have gotten you a lecture."

"What can I say? I'm a loveable person."

"I know that. Every model you have worked with has requested for almost all of their photo shoots."

I shrugged my shoulders and sat in the chair across from her.

"What time does your flight leave?"

"Seven. I am going straight to the airport and I am going to meet Nathan there."

"Happy to go home?"

"Very. I haven't been home in a while so it'll be nice."

"And you finished the project?"

"It is sitting on Morgan's desk now."

"Alright then, you can head out early if you like, beat the traffic. And we'll see you in a few weeks."

"Thank you again Meredith for giving me the time off."

"No problem Rylynn, this is the only time off you've taken since starting to work here. And it's your best friend's wedding. Go and have a good time."

"Thank you. See you soon."

"Goodbye Rylynn."

I went back to my office and grabbed my things. On the way to the airport I grabbed my cell phone and hit 8 on the speed dial.

_"Hey baby."_

"Hey Nate, so Mere let me go early so I could avoid traffic."

_"I'm on my way to. Where do you want to meet?"_

"Just meet me at the gate. I'll see you soon."

_"Love you."_

"Love you too."

I shut my phone and set it in the cup holder. I have been with Nathan for two years, we met the year after Tyler left. Wow, there's a guy I haven't really thought about lately…not. I haven't spoken to him in three years. We got into a fight one night, things escalated I threw a book at him and when I woke up the next morning he and his stuff were gone. All that was left was a note saying I'm Sorry. Who the fuck just leaves a note? Apparently Tyler Fucking Sims. Can you tell I'm a bit angry about it? I didn't even know where the hell he was until Pogue called and told me that Tyler moved into Sims Manor. It was completely unexpected, it was one fight and he ran. Pathetic. I got to the airport and checked my luggage. Balancing my carry on in one hand I pulled my cell out of the other, before I could hit a button I felt arms go around my waist. Turning I saw Nathan behind me.

"Hey baby. Miss me?"

"Yes, the twelve hours I was alone damn near killed me."

"Thanks Mr. Sarcasm."

"You know I love you."

"And I tolerate you."

"Now who's being mean?"

I laughed and leaned in to give him a kiss. I met Nathan two years ago when I was doing a photo shoot with the LA Lakers Cheerleading squad. Nathan is on the basketball team. We met and clicked right away. Tyler had left a year before that and Nathan was the first guy I went out with. We got onto the plane and got settled into our seats. I slept for almost the entire flight. When I woke up we were landing in Boston.

"Hey sleepy."

I smiled at Nate and followed him to baggage claim. We got our stuff then got into the rental car we had. I spent the drive telling him about the sites he was seeing for the first time.

"You remember what I told you about them right?"

"Miley, Sara and Kate will like me right away. Caleb is your brother and therefore will hate me until he gets to know me. Pogue is like your brother so he will be the same if not worse than Caleb."

"Actually Pogue is a Lakers fan so you might just be a shoe in with him."

"Nice. Uh Reid is not only your best friend but also your ex. He is also very protective of you and throws a hell of a right hook."

"That he does."

"And Tyler."

"Yes, Tyler."

"You haven't talked to him in how long?"

"Three years, he's going to hate you. So just try to be nice and grin and bear it. It's the best we can do."

"Are you ok with this? Seeing him again?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

Nathan smiled then focused on the road again. I looked out of my window so he wouldn't see the tears in my eyes. I was not going to be fine. I was going to be so far from fine it was insane. I gave him directions to the Manor. When we pulled into the driveway Nathan let out a whistle.

"You weren't kidding when you said you came from money."

"Nope. Welcome to Danvers Manor Mr. Scott."

"Why thank you. Looks like we're not the only ones here."

I looked ahead of us and sure enough I saw Pogue's new bike, Caleb's old Mustang along with Sara's Aston Martin, Tyler's Hummer since Pogue was working on his Shelby Cobra, and Reid's new Jeep Wrangler Unlimited. I'm pretty sure that besides Caleb I'm the only one still driving what I drove in school. What can I say? If I could marry that Nitro I so would. Nate and I grabbed our bags and walked into the house. We set them by the stairs then walked into the kitchen where we heard voices.

"Couldn't even greet his little sister at the door!"

Caleb turned from his spot by the fridge and jumped up. In no time he had me in the air squeezing the life out of me.

"Can't breathe properly."

Caleb set me down and let go.

"Sorry."

"No problem."

After Caleb let me go the girls were next, and minutes of jumping up and down hugging and screaming Pogue and Reid gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek each. After Reid let go I caught Tyler's eye and nodded my head, then I turned my attention back to Nathan.

"Everyone this is my boyfriend Nathan Scott. Nate this is my brother Caleb, my sister in law slash best girl Sara, my best friend Pogue his girlfriend slash my best friend Kate, this is my other best friend Reid and his fiancé slash my BF Miley and this is Tyler."

"Nice to meet you all."

I was right, the girls immediately took to him, Pogue started asking about the upcoming season, Reid and Caleb stood back and watched him and Tyler just glared. We all moved to the living room to get more comfortable. That's when Caleb and Reid started in.

"Where did you grow up?"

"Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"Siblings?"

"Half brother."

"Name?"

"Lucas Scott."

"The author?"

"Yes."

"Half brother?"

"Same dad different moms. Our father got his mom pregnant their senior year then my mom three months later. My mom still lives in Tree Hill and my father is in jail for killing my uncle."

They were silent for a few minutes as they processed this information.

"Any ex's we should know about?"

"Reid Alexander Garwin!"

"How many is my question."

"Caleb William Danvers!"

"We need to know if he's good enough."

"Pogue Patrick!"

That one came from Kate. Sara and Miley were staring disapprovingly at Caleb and Tyler.

"Tyler Matthew!"

Tyler jumped when he heard me.

"What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's just that the other boys had their middle names said so I went with it."

"It's ok Ry, I'll tell them."

"Are you sure? You really don't have to Nate."

"It's fine. Well, when I was 17 and a junior in high school I met Haley James. At the end of the year we got married. And at the end of our Senior year we had a son. James Lucas Scott. Haley and I stayed together for 4 years before getting a divorce. We just grew apart, but we still keep in touch and I go to Tree Hill whenever I can to see Jamie."

They all stared at him with wide eyes.

"Ry…their starting to freak me out."

"Guys snap out of it. He has an ex and a kid….so that makes him like oh I don't know…half the population?"

"How old is he?"

"Seven. He loves to play basketball."

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah."

Nathan grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and dug through it before he found a picture of Jamie, Me and him at the gym in LA. The group passed it around.

"Nathan he is so cute!"

"Thank you."

I smiled at the look Nathan had on his face. He always got this peaceful proud look in his eyes whenever Jamie was mentioned.

"So your still close with your ex-wife?"

"Yeah, we talk every week."

Caleb nodded his head then looked at Reid. I saw Reid slightly nod and Caleb smiled. I leaned closer to Nathan.

"You're in, and a lot fast than I thought possible. Congrats!"

Nathan smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Guys I'll see you tomorrow for the BBQ."

"You alright man?"

"Fine."

I watched as Tyler walked out of the house. I shared a look with Miley.

"So Rylynn, the BBQ isn't until 6. How about we let the boys get to know each other better and the girls can have a shopping day?"

"That sounds great. You ok with the baby?"

"Yeah I'd like to get to know the guys."

"What time Miles?"

"Ten?"

Sara, Kate and I all nodded our heads. A while after that Nathan and I were in my old room laying in bed.

"So what do you think?"

"You've got a good life here. Kind of reminds me of home. That reminds me, Lucas and Peyton are going to be in Boston on Saturday. You want to go see them?"

"I can't Saturday I have to get fitted and all that lovely stuff. But you should go."

"Ok, they'll miss seeing you though."

"I'll miss seeing them too."

"I like your brother and friends. They are nice."

"Yeah, sorry about Tyler."

"It's fine. To be expected actually."

"Yeah. Well I'm beat Scott, we should get some sleep."

"Whatever you say Danvers."

**So this is NOT a One Tree Hill crossover. But damn I love James Lafferty.**


	2. Day With The GirlsSort of

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I'm still writing this story so it I have only written about four chapters so far. But I hope I can really get working on it and get the chapters to you in a decent amount of time.**

I woke up the next morning around nine, jumping out of bed I took a quick shower and got ready for the day. When I walked back into my room Nathan was already up and putting on a T Shirt.

"Hey baby, Kate is going to be here in a second to pick me up. Caleb will probably be down in the kitchen when you get down there. Are you sure your ok with spending the day with them?"

"Yeah it'll be fine Rylynn."

"Ok, I gotta go. Love you."

"Love you too."

He gave me a quick kiss and I took off down the stairs. I yelled goodbye to Caleb then I was out of the door and getting into Kate's car.

"Hey girlies!"

"Hey Ry. So we all took the day off to have fun. And to talk to you."

"That never sounds good."

"Well first of all, we want to talk about Nathan."

"That I can do."

We got to the mall and started looking around.

"Ok first, how did you meet?"

"I was doing a photo shoot with the Lakers cheerleaders and the team was there. That's when we met."

"How old is he?"

"25."

"Have you met his family?"

"Yes, his brother Lucas and his sister in law Peyton are really nice. Peyton owns a record label in Tree Hill."

"What about his ex-wife."

"Haley? I met her too. She is nice, but it is kind of weird between us. I am pretty sure she hates me. But his son…oh my God, that child has captured my heart and will never return it."

The three girls all smiled at each other, but Sara's was the one to falter first.

"Rylynn?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Tyler?"

"What about him?"

"You know he still loves you."

'Yeah because him leaving in the middle of the night with just a note screams Love."

I noticed the three share a look with each other.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, you three know something and I want to know what it is right now."

"He left for a reason Rylynn."

"Yeah, he couldn't handle it."

"No, a different reason, but we can't be the ones to tell you. He has to."

"Give me your keys."

"Rylynn."

"Now Kate."

Kate handed me her keys and I left them all at the mall…I would go back for them, eventually. I made the drive to Boston in under an hour and walked into his office.

"I'm looking for Tyler Sims?"

"He's busy right now."

"To bad."

I left the secretary staring angrily at me and walked into Tyler's office. He looked up from his paperwork.

"You and I need to talk."

"I'm busy."

"No, you're going to get your ass in gear and talk to me or I swear to god Tyler your secretary will be calling the police!"

Tyler looked at me then nodded.

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Explain to me why you left. And don't say it was because of the fight."

"I'm not getting into this."

"You owe me this! You just left Tyler, in the middle of the fucking night leaving nothing behind but a god damned note! YOU OWE ME!"

Tyler just looked at me then sat on his desk.

"I left because I wanted to"

"Don't. I want the truth."

"Why do you care? You have your boyfriend!"

"Don't you dare act jealous you don't have the right to be jealous! YOU left ME remember?"

"Of course I remember."

"What did you expect me to do Tyler? Sit there for three years and wait for you? Sit there and cry over you? No. I moved on."

"Obviously."

"I cannot believe that you are acting like this. It's been three years Tyler, I called you in that first year and you never picked up the phone. Never returned my calls. So I gave up, I didn't want to because damn Tyler I loved you. So much, I still do and that won't go away. But you fucked up so you have to live with the consequences."

"Then why are you here right now?"

"Because I want to know why."

"I'm not telling you."

"What happened to you? What happened to the boy that I was with for four years?"

"He left."

"Wow, as far as I'm concerned the only time we have to speak is at the wedding. Other than that I could care less."

I turned and walked out of his office. When I got in the car I started to cry. Maybe I should have just stayed in California until the wedding. I called Kate but she told me that Reid picked them up and took them to Caleb's. I pulled into the driveway and quietly made my way into the house. I went upstairs and cleaned myself up before anyone could see that I had been crying. I redid my makeup and changed into a different outfit, then I went downstairs and met everyone out back. Nathan was the first to see me, he walked over and put his arm around my waist.

"Hey babe."

"Hey, miss me?"

"More than you know."

I smiled up at him then we started talking with everyone else. A little after six that night Tyler walked into the yard with drinks in his arms. I rolled my eyes and went back to talking to Kate, Sara and Miley. I told them all what happened but didn't ask them to tell me why Tyler left. I avoided him for the entire night, although I could tell he was looking at me at some points. Whatever. I mean seriously, when did Tyler become the type to just disappear then not explain things? Nathan and I cleaned up so Caleb and Sara could get some sleep.

"So there was a change of plans."

"Ok?"

"Luke and Peyton are going to be in Boston starting tomorrow until Saturday and Jamie and Hales are going to be with them."

"Baby that's great, you can spend time with Jamie."

"Yeah, so I was wondering if you would be ok with me going there just for a couple of days."

"Sure, that's fine. You need to spend time with your son."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be ok here. You go and have a good time."

"Thanks baby. I'll go call Lucas and tell him that I'll see them tomorrow."

"Ok. I'll be up soon."

"Alright."

He ran upstairs to call Lucas and I walked into the kitchen, I was putting the dishes into the dishwasher when I heard someone walk into the room. Turning around I saw Tyler.

"I left my cell."

"It's probably out back."

He nodded and walked outback, a minute later he was back in the kitchen cell phone in hand.

"Rylynn I"

"Don't. Unless you are going to tell me why you left then don't bother saying anything."

"I can't tell you Ry."

"Then you need to go."

I turned my back to him and didn't move from that spot until I heard him leave. I finished cleaning up the kitchen then went upstairs. I laid down next to Nathan and felt him wrap his arms around me. As much as I tried the one thought that has constantly been in my mind for two years popped up. He's not Tyler.


	3. Awkward

**Ok guys…first of all you are Awesome! Thank you for the reviews. I am still working on the fourth chapter, I am really taking my time writing this story so I don't disappoint you. But I couldn't leave you hanging so I had to get the third chapter up. Feel free to review if you have ANY idea's what so ever for this story or if you think you might know why Tyler left. Thanks again and enjoy!**

Nathan woke me up the next morning around ten. I sat up in bed and watched as he packed his things for the next few days.

"Are you sure you are ok with me going?"

"Baby I'm positive."

"And you are sure that you don't want to come for a couple of days?"

I sat back and looked at him.

"I'm sure Nathan. Miley could use me here anyway for the wedding and stuff."

That and the fact that your ex wife HATES me.

"Nate just go and have a good time ok?"

"Ok. I'll see you soon babe."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

Nathan bent down and kissed me forehead. Then he was gone. I dragged myself out of bed and took a shower. After that I changed into a jean skirt and a tank top. Walking downstairs I heard Caleb talking to someone in the kitchen. I just figured it was Sara but boy was I wrong. I was about to walk in when I heard his voice.

"It's not your choice to make Caleb."

"She's my sister. I can't take keeping this from her."

"You promised me you wouldn't say anything."

"Because it should come from you Tyler."

"I can't tell her, you know how she'll be."

"She deserves to know."

"Why?"

"Because she is still in love with you. And I know that you still love her. Don't sit there and tell me that it doesn't kill you to see her with Nathan."

"Of course it kills me Caleb. But what did I really expect? That she would wait for me?"

"I guess not."

"She moved on Caleb, it's time I do the same."

I stepped back until I was around corner, I leaned over and watched Tyler walk out of the house. After I was sure he left I walked into the kitchen and found Caleb leaning against the sink frowning.

"Rylynn hey."

"Cut the crap I heard everything."

"Of course you did."

"What was that about Cal?"

"I can't tell you."

"Un freaking believable."

"I'm serious Rylynn, this needs to come from Tyler and just Tyler."

"Caleb, I am starting to get very pissed off and very scared."

"I know and I'm sorry Rylynn. But believe me, this HAS to come from Tyler."

I looked in Caleb's eyes and knew that what he was saying was the truth. I just nodded my head.

"Fine. I'm gonna go call Miley, since Nathan went to Boston for a couple of days I can go with her to the flower place and stuff today. I'll see you later."

"Rylynn, don't let this eat you up."

"Right. Can I borrow the mustang?"

"Sure thing."

Caleb grabbed the keys off of the counter and threw them to me.

"Thanks Cal."

"See you later."

I grabbed my purse and walked out of the house. Getting into Caleb's car I drive down the long road to Reid and Miley's place. I pulled into the driveway and parked Caleb's car. I grabbed my purse and ran up the front steps, without knocking l let myself into the Manor. Walking into the kitchen I saw Reid making bacon shirtless.

"That has to be the stupidest thing I have seen you do. How many times have you burned yourself?"

"Just three…DAMMIT…four."

"You know we love you shirtless and all Reid but for the sake of your body, put a shirt on."

"So you still love seeing me shirtless?"

"Who wouldn't?"

"Great Rylynn, just make his ego bigger that's all we need."

Miley and I laughed at the look that crossed Reid's face. Miley tossed him his white beater and took the seat across from me.

"So what brings you here Rylynn?"

"Nate went to Boston to see Jamie for a couple of days so I thought that maybe you and the girls might need some help with the flowers and things."

"Yeah that would be great thanks."

"Anytime. It is my duty as a bridesmaid."

"Actually Ry, look I know this is last minute but I would actually love it if you were my maid of honor. I mean you really wouldn't have to do anything extra the party planner took care of it all and you were the one to befriend me on my first day and introduce me to Reid."

"Miley, I would love to be your maid of honor."

"Oh thank you."

She jumped off of her seat and ran around the table to hug me. I laughed and hugged her back. She let go and took her seat again. Reid walked over and set plates of bacon, sausage, eggs and toast down. Then he went over to the cupboard and grabbed an extra plate which he set in front of me.

"Thank you."

"Anytime. It's good to have you home."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realize how much I missed it until I was away for so long."

"You ever think about moving home?"

"I did, then I met Nathan and my job really started to take off."

"So what? There's nothing here for you?"

"Reid don't do that. I miss you guys all of the time. But I have a life there too."

"I know it would just be really nice if you were home more."

"I know and I'm sorry OK? It's just way too hard to be near him."

"Shit Ry I didn't mean that I swear."

"Excuse me."

I slid off of my seat and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind me. I sat on the edge of the tub and put my head in my hands…a wonderful Danvers trait that we fall back on when things are getting to tough. Why the hell is it that Reid can get me to react that way? Not Caleb or Pogue or the girls but Reid? Damn those baby blue eyes. There was a knock on the door and I knew who it was, I reached over and unlocked the door. Reid walked in and shut the door again, he knelt down in front of me.

"You want to hit me? I'll let you hit me."

I laughed a bit then looked him in the eye.

"If I wanted to hit you I would have already."

"True, Rylynn I am sorry."

"I know. It's just that I know all of you know something that you are keeping from me and won't tell me because you think he has to. And he is refusing to tell me."

"He won't tell you?"

"No."

"Asshole."

"Nice way to talk about your best man."

"Well he is being an asshole."

"Yeah, we better get back out there."

I stood up and for the second time since coming home I fixed my makeup and got rid of any sign of tears. We walked back out to the kitchen where Miley was. We sat back down and continued eating breakfast, after that Miley and I got into the Mustang to go pick up Sara and Kate.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I am looking forward to a day of picking out flowers and stuff like that."

"No you're not, nobody is. But we'll find a way to make it fun."

"We always do."

We picked up Sara and Kate then headed into town. On the ride there we just talked about random stuff, they caught me up on everything I missed while in LA and I told them everything about LA.

"So are you thinking about going up to see Jamie and Nathan in Boston?"

"Well I was but Haley is going to be there so no."

"Yeah, what is the deal with you and the ex?"

"Well, I only met her about six months ago. Jamie had been coming to visit Nathan often, whether Lucas brought him or they had him fly with a flight attendant or something, so I never really got to see Haley. So about six months ago Haley flew out with Jamie. We met them at the airport and it was like hate at first glance."

"Wow…what did you do?"

"Started dating her ex and made her son like me I guess."

"Is it really that bad?"

"It's not like she has ever said anything to me outright, but the girl has a look."

"Oh…I know the look well, I got a lot of those looks when I started dating Reid senior year."

"That's true."

"I can't believe they got married so young."

"They were in love."

"Well how are they now?"

"Friends."

The three others nodded their heads. The truth was Nathan would always love Haley. Always and Forever, like the note that I found said. Truth was, Nathan would always love Haley and I would always love Tyler. I should not be ok with that but I am. I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked into the flower store with Miley and the girls. Three excruciatingly long hours later we walked back out of the stores. The bouquets were set as were all of the arrangements. I slid behind the wheel of the car and rested my head against the steering wheel. Kate and Sara leaned back in their seats and Miley just stared straight ahead.

"Reid is so luck I love him."

"You're lucky we love you."

"Thanks Sara."

"I agree with her Miley. You are so lucky. That lady was psychotic!"

"She was a bitch!"

"She will permanently smell like flowers."

"She wasn't that bad."

Kate, Sara and I all glared at her.

"Ok, she was horrendous!"

"Thank you."


	4. Tears And Rain

**It has been a bit since I have updated but I came home on Friday for Spring Break, the St. Pats parade was Saturday and on Sunday I hung out with my friends and went to see Never Back Down…Awesome movie I loved it and I recommend it. But here is the fourth chapter and since I made you wait you will all find out why Tyler left. **

The rest of the week flew by and suddenly I found myself with the girls and guys putting on our dresses and tuxes. Nathan had called to say he was going to stay in Boston for a few more days. That was ok with me, I needed time to think anyway. I haven't spoken to Tyler since that night, and as much as I said it was a good thing and I didn't care, it was killing me inside. Suddenly my cell started going off. All of us were in the dressing room and our things were in the waiting area. Miley was talking to the receptionist. 

"What the hell is that?"

"It's a song Caleb."

"But what is it?"

"The Filthy Youth. Please tell me you have heard of The Filthy Youth?"

"Sorry but no."

"Anyone?"

"Nope."

"I can no longer associate myself with you people."

"Hey!"

"Bitch."

"Better than a skank."

"I am not a skank."

"No, but your fiancé is."

"Not anymore!"

We all laughed and walked out of the dressing rooms. The boys were on one side and the girls were on the other. Miley was standing in the middle. She had tried her dress on the day before so Reid didn't see it.

"You all look so great!"

Miley had picked out the dresses for Sara and Kate, then picked out mine in a similar style.

"Damn, you boys look good."

"But you only have eyes for me right baby?"

Kate looked at Pogue then back at us. I stepped forward.

"Kate, it really is time you told Pogue about us."

"I know, your right Rylynn. But that means Sara and Miley have to tell Caleb and Reid."

Sara and Miley caught on right away and jumped forward.

"You see guys,"

"The four of us have been together."

"Behind your backs."

"Since high school."

"We just used you as a cover."

"But we can't go on anymore."

The boys were just staring at us with wide eyes.

"Well, maybe you should kiss each other so you can prove that."

I stared at my brother with wide eyes. Out of all of the boys I thought that a comment like that would be from Reid.

"Ok, thanks to my brother I have reached a really uncomfortable scary level. I'm gonna change."

I grabbed my cell phone and walked back into the changing room. I opened up the text and saw that it was from Nathan.

_I need to talk to you. Call me later?_

Nothing good ever came from those words in a relationship. I sent him back a quick call you later then changed into my jeans and tank top. I walked back out and saw that the others had changed as well. Caleb and Sara were going to a movie together, Pogue and Kate were going out to lunch and Miley and Reid already left. And guess who my ride was? Miley and Reid. They SO planned this. I saw Tyler about to walk out of the door. It was either ride with Tyler or walk home. I could use a good 12 mile walk. I walked out of the store and past Tyler's Hummer. I was halfway down the block when it started raining, and not just raining, we are talking down pour of the year. But do you really think that I was about to turn around and ask for a ride? Nope. I kept walking down the side walk, I went to step off of the curb when I slipped. Pain. A whole new kind of pain. I sat down on the curb and grabbed my ankle. It was throbbing. Before I knew it Tyler had pulled up next to me and got out of the Hummer. He came over and knelt before me.

"Are you ok?"

"Do I look ok?"

"Come on, let's get you out of the rain."

He stood up and held his hand out to me. I hesitated and thought about any other option, there wasn't any. I reached up and grabbed his hand, he gently lifted me up and helped me into the Hummer. He ran over to his side and got in, put it into drive and started heading out of town. The ride was silent and I wasn't really paying attention to much until I noticed we were pulling up at his house.

"Why can't you just take me to Caleb's?"

"I have stuff here."

He got out of the Hummer and came over to my side. After opening the door he grabbed me around the waist and lifted me out of the Hummer.

"I can hobble from here thanks."

"Fine."

He let me go and I did just that, I hobbled to the front door, not my proudest moment but no way did I want him carrying me. I made it inside and crashed on the couch. Tyler came in behind me and ran upstairs. When he came back down he had a bunch of medical stuff with him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? I need to wrap your ankle."

"Tyler, why can't you just heal it?"

"That's what I am doing."

"Why can't you just heal it your way?"

Tyler wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Ty?"

"I can't heal it my way."

And it hit me, hard. The reason he left. 

"No way."

"I'm sorry."

"No."

I stood up and made my way to the door, without truly realizing it I found myself outside going down the driveway. I was halfway when he grabbed me and spun me around.

"I'm sorry."

"That's why you left? Why couldn't you just tell me?"

"How would I do that Rylynn? How could I sit you down and tell you that another person you loved was addicted to the power?"

"So you decided to just leave?"

"It was the only thing I could think of!"

"It was stupid!"

"Ya think?"

"And the fight?"

"I had to find a trigger."

"You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!"

"I know!"

"How?"

"What?"

"How Tyler?"

"I don't even know, I just used for little things then the need just got bigger."

"You should have told me."

"I couldn't do that to."

"Why? Because you would hurt me? You already did that."

"Rylynn, me telling you what was wrong would have killed you."

I couldn't disagree. It most likely would have. I just stood there looking at him while the rain was pouring down around us. Next thing I knew I was in his arms kissing him. Finally I came to my senses and pulled back.

"I can't do this. I have to go."

He didn't even say anything, I turned around and made my way down the rest of the driveway. I was hobbling down the road when a car stopped next to me. Pogue stepped out and came to stand in front of me.

"Rylynn what are you doing out here?"

"He should have told me."

"What are you talking about?"

I broke down, Pogue grabbed me and pulled me into him. I just stayed there and cried, my tears mixing with the rain. Finally Pogue pulled back and looked at me.

"Rylynn are you ok?"

"I have to go home."

"Ok, I'll take you there come on."

I started to walk towards the car, that's when he noticed I was limping.

"What happened?"

"Hurt my ankle."

"Here, let me help."

Pogue picked me up and carried me over to the car, Kate got out and opened the back door, he set me on the seat and shut the door behind me. He and Kate got back into the car, while Pogue started driving towards the house Kate turned in her seat to look at me.

"Rylynn what happened?"

"Reid, I always thought it would have been Reid if it happened. But not him, never him."

"Rylynn I need you to explain, you lost me."

"How could it have been him? Out of all of you? And how come I never noticed? What kind of girlfriend was I?"

"Ok, so we're talking about Tyler."

"It doesn't make sense."

I barely noticed when Pogue put the car into park and grabbed me out of the backseat. Kate ran ahead and opened the front door so he could carry me in. He carried me straight to the kitchen and set me on the counter. He walked out to meet Kate in the hall.

"Call Caleb and get him back here."

"Ok, but what if he doesn't answer?"

"Then I'll go get him, I don't know what's wrong with her and he would want to be here."

"Ok, I'll try him."

Kate walked off towards the living room, Pogue disappeared for a few minutes then came back with a medical kit.

"Guess you all need those now right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Not like Tyler can help anymore."

Pogue stopped what he was doing and looked at me.

"He told you?"

"He didn't really tell me, I kinda figured it out on my own. He saw me hurt my ankle and I asked why he just didn't heal it then it hit me."

"Rylynn"

"How? I just don't understand how. It's Tyler."

"I know, it came as a shock to all of us Ry, but he knew the warning signs and he came back here so we could help him."

"How did he overcome it?"

"It was really hard at first, but Caleb, Reid and I just did what we could to help and finally he got over it."

"You should have told me. You all should have told me."

"He made us swear not to Rylynn. He left because he didn't want to be a repeat of William."

I just sat there in silence while Pogue wrapped my ankle for me. He said it wasn't broken but I should stay off of it for a couple of days. The wedding was in five so I should be ok by then. I looked up when I heard the front door open and close. Caleb came running into the kitchen with Sara, Reid, Miley and Kate in tow. He took three long steps until he was in front of me, then he grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Are you ok?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"She found out Caleb. About Tyler."

Caleb let me go and backed up. 

"I am so sorry Rylynn."

"It's not your fault, you didn't do that to him."

"No but I should have noticed."

"Caleb we were three thousand miles away. You're good but you're not that good. But how did he beat it?"

"We helped..he was a bitch at first believe me."

"Reid!"

"He was, punched me a time or two but he got over it. It took about six months but he did it. Now he never uses."

"But how didn't I notice?"

"Because you weren't looking for the signs. Nobody was."

"We should get you upstairs Ry, you need to lie down."

I didn't protest when Caleb picked me up and carried me up to my room. After he left I changed and got into bed. I was about to go to sleep when I remembered I had to call Nathan.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"_Ry, I need to talk to you."_

"Well I need to talk to you to."

"_You first."_

"I got hurt."

"_What? How? What happened?"_

"I was walking and I stepped off the curb wrong. My ankle is pretty messed and on top of that Tyler and I got into it."

"_Sounds like your having a bad day."_

"More like a bad week. What did you have to tell me?"

"_Uh, well I had to tell you that I am coming home tonight."_

"Really? Babe that's great. I'm so excited to see you."

"_I'm excited to see you too. I'm leaving now ok?"_

"Ok, see you soon."

"_Bye baby."_

"Bye."

I shut my cell and tossed it onto the nightstand. Nathan Scott has to be the worst liar ever, but I can't think about that right now. All I can think about is Tyler and everything that happened. Now that I know I don't know what to do. The game I have been playing in my head for the past two years came back full force. Tyler or Nathan. Nathan or Tyler. What the hell am I going to do?


	5. A Wedding And A Dance

**OMG can you believe tonight's One Tree Hill? Can we say insane? This chapter is really short but I wanted to get you guys something. Reviews are my bestest friend.**

When I woke up the next morning Nathan was lying next to me. I carefully slid out of bed and looked down at my ankle, it was still swollen but it didn't hurt as much. I limped into the bathroom and took a quick shower, when I was dressed I walked back into my room and saw that Nathan was awake. As soon as he saw me he got out of bed and walked over.

"How are you?"

"I'm ok. When did you get in?"

"About 12. Jamie says hi, he misses you."

"I miss him too."

"So what was this fight with Tyler?"

"Nothing really, just the past coming to an end. We should get downstairs, I'm guessing that Caleb feels bad for me and made a killer breakfast."

"Are you sure you're ok Rylynn?"

"Of course. Let's go."

I tried to walk out of the room but Nathan stopped me.

"Come on, let me escort you like I escort Jamie."

Nathan turned around and motioned for me to get onto his back. I laughed then jumped up.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's like you weigh what he does."

"Thank you."

We made our way downstairs and into the kitchen where Caleb was just finishing the French toast.

"Maybe I should get hurt more often."

"How about no?"

"True…this is a bitch."

"Yes, I can see how being carried and waited on is a bitch."

"Hey you offered to carry me, and I didn't ask Caleb to make breakfast, you two just Love me soooo much."

Nathan and Caleb shared a look.

"Hey, no looks I don't like the looks."

The both just nodded their heads and went back to doing what they were doing. Sometimes I think I would like it better if they didn't get along. 

The next five days flew by and suddenly I found myself dressed and waiting to walk down the aisle. Thankfully I wouldn't have to walk down the aisle with Tyler, who I have successfully avoided all week. And yes I am a coward. This I know.

"Rylynn you with us?"

I turned and faced Miley.

"Sure am. How are you feeling Mrs. Soon to be Garwin?"

"Nervous….I'm going to be a Garwin."

"That is the point yes."

"Is it bad to be nervous?"

"No…sweetie you couldn't have gotten a better guy."

"Thanks Ry, now it's your turn to walk down the aisle."

"See you down there Miles."

I turned around, picked up my flowers and walked down the aisle in time to the music. Sara, Kate, Caleb, Pogue, Tyler and Reid were all there looking at me. Talk about pressure. I saw Nathan in one of the seats and I smiled to him. I finally made it down the aisle and took my place in front of the other girls. The ceremony was beautiful. I think I even saw my badass best friend tearing up at the end. Finally they kissed and we were all off to the reception. I was waiting for Reid and Miley to make their entrance, Nathan was sitting at the table saving my seat. Reid and Miley walked in and their song started. I was about to go and sit with Nathan when the DJ came across the speakers.

"The couple would like it if their bridal party would join them."

My heart stopped. I watch Caleb and Sara follow Pogue and Kate to the dance floor. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tyler standing there. 

"It's for them right?"

I slowly nodded my head and took his hand. He lead me to the dance floor and rested his other hand on my waist. AWKWARD. Maybe we can just get through the song without him saying anything.

"We need to talk."

God hates me.

"No we don't."

"You kissed me."

"It was a mistake Tyler, I am with Nathan."

"So the truth means nothing?"

"You mean the truth you should have told me three fucking years ago?"

"Rylynn I told you why I couldn't tell you."

"That makes no sense."

"Just listen, I have missed you Rylynn. Like crazy. And maybe now that you know the truth."

"No Tyler, I can't just drop Nathan like that. And I have a life in LA."

The song ended and I let go of Tyler and walked outside to get some air. I was leaning against the building when I heard the door behind me open.

"You."

I turned and came face to face with Tyler. Damn those deep blue eyes.

"For me it has always been you. The one I think about 24 7, the one I can't stand to be away from. The one that I never wanted to hurt. The one that I planned on spending the rest of my life with. It has always been you Rylynn Danvers."

"I can't do this Tyler. It just hurts to much. Everything."

"I fucked up. I know that and I can't tell you how sorry I am. But I want you back Rylynn, and if that means fighting for you, then so be it."

Tyler turned and walked back into the reception hall. When the hell did he get like that? Not going to lie, it was kind of hot. I was about to walk back in when Nathan walked out.

"Hey, I was just coming back in."

"I need to talk to you."

"What's up? After my last conversation nothing could be worse."

"I slept with Haley in Boston."


	6. Two Years Gone

**Thanks to those of you that reviewed…I'm glad you all like the Ry/Ty drama. Rylynn however isn't going right back to Tyler….I can't make it that easy.**

"_I need to talk to you."_

"_What's up? After my last conversation nothing could be worse."_

"_I slept with Haley in Boston."_

Have you ever had that moment in your life when everything seems to freeze? I have had those moments exactly twice, when I found out that Tyler was gone, and now. I don't even know how long I stood there staring at Nathan before I found my voice.

"What?"

"It wasn't planned I swear, Luke and Peyton took Jamie for the day so that left Haley and I alone and we just got to talking about how things were when I was with them back in Tree Hill and then it just happened."

"And you picked now to tell me?"

"I know, I wanted to tell you the other night but then you called and told me that you were hurt and that you got into a fight with Tyler."

"So you decided to tell me at my best friend's wedding?"

"It is not the smartest thing I admit."

"Ya think?"

"Rylynn I am so sorry."

"So what happens now Nathan?"

"I owe it to myself, and to my son to try and make this work."

"Don't you dare pull Jamie into this. He had nothing to do with you cheating on me. That was all you."

"I know it was and I didn't mean it like that."

"God could this day get worse? Maybe if I jump in front of some traffic."

"Rylynn."

"Want to know the sad thing?"

"What?"

"I expected this. I mean you married her when you were 17, there is only a certain kind of love that makes you do something like that. Part of me always knew that this was just a pit stop on your way back to her and Jamie."

"I don't want you to feel like that Rylynn…I do love you."

"But you're _in love_ with Haley. She was your wife Nathan."

"How are you not killing me right now?"

"Because for the past two years that we have been together both of our hearts have belonged to other people."

Nathan and I sat down and leaned against the building.

"Are we really that screwed up?"

"No…just two people in love. Can you make me a promise Nate?"

"Anything."

"We stay friends, and I still get to see Jamie?"

"Of course. Jamie loves you and I know you love him Rylynn. I wouldn't take him away from you just because we're not together. And I don't want to lose you as a friend either."

"When are you going back to Boston?"

"I was going to go later tonight."

"I'll give you a ride. We only got one rental car and I'm going to need it here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can leave after the reception."

Nathan and I stood up and walked back into the reception hall. We spent the rest of the afternoon dancing and talking with everyone. Miley and Reid were going to spend a few days in town for their honeymoon. Caleb and Sara went back to the manor so we rode with them. Nathan ran upstairs to get packed and I went into the kitchen with Caleb and Sara. Soon after Pogue walked in with Kate and Tyler. God, he really wasn't kidding when he said he was going to fight. Too bad Nathan was bowing out without realizing it. 

"Where's Nate?"

"Packing. I'm taking him back to Boston tonight."

"Why?"

"We broke up today."

"What why?"

"He and Haley want to work things out, he is in the middle of talks to get traded to the Charlotte Bobcats."

Caleb and Pogue both jumped up.

"We're going to kill him."

"No you are not sit down."

They both sat back down and looked at me.

"We talked it over and everything is fine. I'm fine, he's fine it's all just fine."

"Who are you and what have you done with Rylynn?"

"Excuse me?"

"The old you would have been flipping out."

"Yeah the old me, I grew up Cal, I always knew we weren't forever."

"How?"

"Because our hearts belonged to other people. He got back with his person, and now I'm moving on."

Tyler's head snapped up and he stared at me. 

"I'm gonna go change."

I left them in the kitchen and walked upstairs. Nathan was changed and his bags were on the bed. He was talking on his cell phone to Jamie from what I could gather. I grabbed some jeans and a sweatshirt and walked into my bathroom. After changing I went back to Nathan and found him waiting by the door.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Rylynn I am sorry."

"I know you are Nate, but we're still friends right?"

"Of course."

"Let's go."

He grabbed his bags and we walked downstairs, everyone had moved into the living room. I walked in followed by Nathan. Caleb and Pogue both stood up. Nathan walked forward and stood in front of them.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. I'm sorry but you have to know that I never wanted to hurt her."

"We know. It was nice meeting you man."

"Yeah, just hook us up with tickets every now and then."

"You got it."

"Keep in touch."

"Will do. Goodbye."

"Bye."

"Later."

He walked over and hugged Sara and Kate goodbye, then he stood in front of Tyler.

"Nice meeting you."

Nathan held out his hand, after a moment's hesitation Tyler reached out and shook Nathan's hand. 

"Good luck next season."

"Thank you. Bye."

"See ya around."

Nathan turned back to me and nodded.

"I'll be back later guys."

Nathan and I walked out of the Manor and got into the car. The drive to Boston was spent in silence. Comfortable silence. I pulled into the hotel parking lot and saw Lucas, Peyton, Haley and Jamie all waiting for Nathan. I stopped the car and got out behind him.

"Rylynn!"

"Hey Jamie."

I bent down and picked him up as he came running towards me.

"I've missed you."

"Missed you to little man. But I bet your excited to go back home huh?"

"Yeah…are you sad that my dad is going with us?"

"No, because your dad is so excited to get to go home with you and I know that you really want him there."

"Am I still going to see you."

"Of course you are sweetie. Remember what you wanted to give to Rylynn?"

Jamie jumped out of his arms and over to Haley who handed him something. He ran back over to me and handed me an envelope. When I opened it I saw that it was an invitation.

"It's for my birthday party. Can you come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

I hugged Jamie then put him in the car. I said goodbye to Lucas and Peyton as well. When I turned I saw that Haley was right behind me.

"I know you think that I hate you. Because I kind of did for awhile. But this isn't how I wanted things to happen."

"I know Haley."

"And we really want you at Jamie's party. Everyone in Tree Hill really likes you Rylynn, I think Skills would be highly upset if you missed the party."

"I'll be there."

"Good. Talk soon?"

"I would love that. Goodbye Haley."

"Bye Rylynn."

Haley got into the car and waited for Nathan. When I looked back at him he was smiling at Jamie.

"Have a safe flight."

"We will. I'll call when we get there so you know we landed alright and everything."

"Good. Good luck with everything Nathan."

"Thanks Ry, can I put you down for a plus one at the party?"

"What?"

"Tyler."

"No that's not even"

"Rylynn please, I think I am damn good proof that you always end up with the one in the end."

"Maybe he wasn't my one."

"Lying is a terrible thing Miss. Danvers."

I smiled at him then pulled him into a hug.

"I'll see you guys at Jamie's party."

"We'll talk before then. Goodbye Rylynn."

"Bye Nathan."

He got into the car and Lucas drove away. I watched until they turned onto the road then got back into the rental car. I had to get back to Ipswich and pack for my flight back to LA tomorrow. When I got back to the Manor everyone was either gone or sleeping. I walked up to my room and started packing. By the time I was done it was two in the morning. My flight leaves at six so there really isn't a point to go to sleep. I took all of my stuff downstairs and put it in the car. When I walked into the kitchen Caleb was sitting on a stool. 

"Jesus Christ ring a bell next time."

"Sorry Ry. How did everything go?"

"Good. I

M going to Tree Hill soon for Jamie's birthday party."

"So you guys are staying friends?"

"Why not?"

"You and Tyler"

"Totally different Caleb."

"Right. When are you leaving for Boston?"

"Soon, get past security and all of that."

"Not going to say goodbye to everyone?"

"I texted Pogue and Kate. I said goodbye to Reid and Miley at the reception. Sara knows I'm leaving."

"What about me?"

"I would have woken you up Caleb."

"What about Tyler?"

"Caleb."

"Fine. Forget I asked. You want something to eat before you go?"

"No, I'll be ok."

"Get over here."

I laughed and stepped into Caleb's outstretched arms.

"You need to start visiting more often."

"I will. But you guys can also come to LA you know."

"I know. And we will. Call me as soon as your flight lands got it?"

"Got it."

"I'm going to miss you little sister."

"I'm going to miss you too Cal. I love you."

"Love you too."

I pulled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Turning around I grabbed me purse and keys then walked out of the door.


	7. Two Weeks Later

Five thirty in the morning found me sitting and waiting for my flight to start boarding. But my mind was somewhere else. Someone else actually. 

"Flight 234 to Los Angeles now boarding."

I stood up and grabbed my bags. Before getting in line to get on the plane I pulled my cell phone out of my bag. Five rings later someone finally picked up.

"Hey, it's Rylynn."

I put my key in the door and turned. Walking into the apartment I let all of my bags drop to the ground. Walking to the answering machine I pushed play.

"_Rylynn can you please call me back? We have to talk about the message you left me."_

"_Rylynn it's me again…call me"_

"_Rylynn, we need to talk. Call me please."_

I erased the messages and picked up my phone.

"You called?"

"_What are you thinking?"_

"You always told me to follow my heart."

"_But honestly?"_

"Listen, I can either do this with your support or without it. But it would mean a lot to me if it was the latter."

"_This is really what you want to do?"_

"Yes."

"_Fine, come this afternoon and we'll talk."_

"Thank you. See you then."

"_Goodbye."_

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and set it back on the counter. I was about to start unpacking when there was a knock on my apartment door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Your brother called me."

"You should be on your honeymoon."

"She practically forced me onto the plane. So can I come in or are you going to leave me out in the hall?"

"Get your ass in here Garwin."

I stepped aside and let Reid walk into the apartment. He walked to the living room and jumped onto the couch.

"Make yourself at home."

"Planned on it. Now get in here and let me spread my wisdom."

"Wisdom?"

"Cute Danvers."

"I know."

"Bruised and broken."

"Talking about your ego again?"

"No…talking about your heart."

I looked up at stared at Reid. Mistake. The boy is lucky he has those eyes or else he would find it a lot harder to get what he wanted.

"My heart is fine."

"No you keep telling yourself that but everyone knows it's a lie. The reason you were so ok with Nathan is because you have never stopped loving Tyler. And even you have to admit that a small part of you felt relieved when you and Nathan broke up because you thought that maybe you and Tyler could get back together."

"Where were you in high school?"

"The girls dorms."

"T for True. I just don't know Reid. It's too hard."

"Rylynn…the guy overcame addiction, you can overcome this."

"That's the point."

"You lost me."

"How do I know that I won't wake up alone again? That he won't get freaked about something else and just leave?"

"Because he lost you once and I don't think he could go through that again."

"I don't know Reid."

"I don't leave until tonight. Give me an answer then."

"Ok, you want to go somewhere with me?"

"Sure let's go."

Two Weeks Later:

I walked out of the building and locked the door behind me. Climbing into my car I grabbed my phone and called Caleb. 

"_What's up baby sis?"_

"Nothing really. How was your day?"

"_Stressful…this case might just kill me."_

"No it won't. You are way too stubborn for anything like that to happen."

"_I would comment back but that is the truth."_

"Only took you 26 years but you finally admitted it."

"_Cute, I gotta go I'm meeting Sara for dinner. Talk to you later?"_

"Yeah. Bye Cal."

"_Later Ry."_

I closed my phone and threw it onto the passenger seat, making my way through the evening traffic I headed home. I drove down the familiar rode but instead of turning left I went right. Pulling into the driveway I let the car come to a stop then I hopped out and walked up to the door. I hesitated and before I could knock the door was opened.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to know that I won't wake up alone again. I need to know that you trust me enough to let me in. And I really need to know if you love me."

"Rylynn"

"Tyler are you ready to go?"

I looked behind him and saw a girl walk out. Oh My God.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Rylynn"

"I gotta go. Bye."

I turned around and ran back to my car. Getting in I started it and threw it into drive and left. Two minutes later I was pulling into my driveway. Two weeks ago I told Meredith that I wanted to start my own business in Boston and she was really helpful with everything. I moved back here and I live with Caleb and Sara. The business is doing amazing. It took two weeks to work up the courage to go to Tyler's. Two weeks of nonstop worry down the drain. I got out of the car and walked into the house thankful that Caleb and Sara were out for the evening. And I mean come on she isn't even his type….she's all blonde and tall and freaking gorgeous! Oh my god…I wonder if this is how he felt when I brought Nathan home…I'm a horrible person. I walked into the kitchen and stared into the fridge.

"You will never wake up alone again. I trust you with my life I just got scared. And I have never ever stopped loving you. I have loved you since I was 18 years old and I am always going to love you."

I slowly turned and looked at him. He was standing a few feet behind me, hands in his pockets looking great as ever in khaki shorts, a blue polo and a backwards ball cap. It should be a crime to look that good.

"You saw me with Melissa, a girl I might a few days ago in Boston. After you left I told her that I was sorry but I had to cancel. The only reason I was with her was because I thought that there wasn't even a chance for the two of us again. I know I told you I would fight for you but you always have to make things so damn difficult. Probably because you Danvers are so damn stubborn. That and you did date Reid so something was bound to rub off. And I will sit here all night and tell you the reasons we should be together"

"Or you could just shut up and kiss me."

"Or I could just do that."

**All right guys…I only have one more chapter left after this. So tell me what you think….I could jump ahead in time like a year or so, or just a couple of weeks and she could take him to Jamie's birthday. Or maybe I can go another way entirely….let me know what you think. And sorry about the wait…the weekend at home was…tense to say the least. But hopefully the last chapter can be up soon.**


	8. So What Do You Think?

**So this was totally going to be the last chapter but it's not anymore…and you can all thank Cheyenne for that. She gave me a really good idea that has now turned into two or three more chapters. So thanks to her and I hope you guys enjoy!**

Four weeks later and I was yet again at the airport. Right now I was waiting for Tyler to get the rental car and we would be good to go. Finally he pulled up in the Jeep, I threw our bags into the back and climbed into the front.

"So babe, where the hell are we going?"

"Why do you insist on driving if you don't know?"

"Cause that's what I do."

"Lucky your hot."

"Same to you. Now where are we going?"

"Get on the highway and go straight for about thirty minutes, then you'll see a sign, take a right turn then from there it's really easy."

"Thank you."

"Anything to keep your ego intact."

"Ha-ha."

Forty five minutes later we got to the house.

"Damn…this is a nice place."

"This is just Nathan's shoe contract money."

"I should have played in the NBA."

"No…we Ipswich children like having things handed to us, then we go one get great jobs and add to it."

"Wow babe, that's profound."

"Kiss my ass."

"I'd love to."

"Let's go lover boy."

We got out of the rental and walked up the path to the front door. Pausing outside I reached forward and rang the bell. A few minutes later it was finally opened.

"Girl it has been FAR too long."

"Hey Skills."

I left Tyler's side and stepped into Skill's arms. He held me tight for a minute then let go. When he stepped back he started to look at Tyler.

"Skills Taylor this is Tyler Sims, my boyfriend. Ty this is my favorite Tree Hill resident…next to Jamie of course."

"Nice to meet you man, welcome to Tree Hill."

"Nice to meet you too, and thanks."

"Well come on in, the birthday boy will be stoked to see you."

I grabbed Tyler's hand and pulled him into the house. We walked through it and got to the backyard. Looking out I saw Lucas, Peyton, Haley, Nathan, Jamie, Karen, Lilly, Andy, Mouth, Junk and Fergie all hanging out around the deck.

"Jamie Scott you have grown a foot since I have seen you last!"

His head snapped up from the basketball hoop and he ran over to me. I caught him just as he jumped up.

"Goodness you are getting heavy."

"Dad says that's a good thing because they'll never be able to take me down on the court."

"Your dad is right…it is a good thing. Happy birthday buddy."

"Thanks for coming Rylynn."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. I want you to meet somebody too. Jamie Scott this is Tyler Sims, Tyler this is your competition."

"Nice to meet you Tyler."

"You too Jamie."

Tyler reached into his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Happy birthday."

Jamie took the envelope and opened it, he pulled out season passes for the Boston Celtics.

"NO WAY!"

He jumped up and hugged Tyler.

"There from Rylynn too."

Jamie let go of Tyler then jumped onto me.

"Thank you so much."

"Of course."

I put Jamie down and he raced over to show everybody what he got. Tyler and I made our way over to the others.

"Rylynn this is too much."

"Nonsense. It was really all we could think of. And everyone this is Tyler Sims, Ty this is Nathan's wife Haley, his brother Lucas, Lucas's wife Peyton, and their good friends Mouth, Junk and Fergie."

"Nice to meet you all. Nate it's nice to see you again."

"You too Tyler."

A few hours later the party was starting to wind down, I was talking with the girls while the guys were finishing up a game of basketball. When they were done they walked back over to us.

"Ry we better get going. We got the flight tomorrow."

"Right, Haley thank you again for having us, it was a lot of fun."

"Anytime Rylynn, you guys can come here whenever you like."

"Same goes for Ipswich. It was nice seeing you all again."

We all said our goodbyes, finally Tyler and I made it to the rental.

"I want to go somewhere first ok?"

"Uh…ok sure."

Tyler started the Jeep and five minutes later we were pulling into Nathan and Lucas's favorite spot. The local river court.

"How did you know about this place?"

"Come on."  
Tyler got out of the Jeep and walked onto the court. I got out and followed him.

"Tyler what are we doing here?"

"Don't freak out ok?"

"You cannot say that and then expect me to NOT freak out."

"Just listen."

"Fine."

"We have been apart for three years but before that we were really good weren't we?"

"We were great."

"And I have NEVER loved another girl like I have loved you. And I know that we only got back together a few weeks ago but I need you to know that. Because like I said it has always been you Rylynn Danvers. You are the sweetest most caring person I have ever met and you always end up putting other people before you. I will never stop loving you and I will never leave you again. I want to spend my life with you."

Tyler walked towards me and pulled a small box out of his pocket. He slowly got to one knee and opened the box. Inside was a beautiful Tiffany's engagement ring.

"I bought this when I was twenty years old. Always knowing that no matter what you would be the one wearing it. So what do say? Marry me?"

I couldn't speak but the tears were in full force. I just nodded my head yes. Tyler slipped the ring on my finger then stood up and picked me up.

"I love you Rylynn."

"I love you too."

**A picture of Rylynn's ring is in me profile.**


	9. Planning Sucks

**Ch9-Planning Sucks!**

"I don't understand why we just can't go to Vegas and get married."

"Kate, Sara and Miley will hunt you down and kill you."

"I hate that your right."

I grabbed the bridal magazine that was on the table and threw it across the room. Tyler had just propose a few weeks ago and here we were up to our necks in wedding plans.

"Well babe, how about we start with colors. What colors would you like to see?"

"Stop patronizing me…I will hurt you."

Tyler rolled his eyes then closed the book he was looking at.

"I don't remember Reid being this involved in the planning of his wedding."

"That's because Reid has ADD and can't sit still for more than two seconds unless he's having sex."

"Thanks visual babe."

"Sorry."

Tyler rose from his seat and moved to stand behind me. He put his hands and my shoulders and started running them.

"If it is stressing you out so bad we can have a small wedding."

"But I want a big wedding! I just don't want to have to plan it."

"Your fantasy world must be a great place."

"Cotton candy for dinner."

He just laughed and continued rubbing my shoulders.

"Our wedding is going to be great. Just take a deep breath and think."

I did what he told me to do and I closed my eyes.

"Well, I want all of the girls in strapless dresses. In green."

"Ok, what else?"

"All the guys in tuxes, white vest green ties but you in a green vest and whit tie."

"I think we can do that."

"The girls and I are going to the store tomorrow to look."

"What about the place?"

"I want the reception here. The backyard would be amazing all decorated with tables and stuff."

"Anything you want babe."

"You're taking the agree with everything I say route aren't you?"

"Yes I am."

"Smart boy."

"Thank you. Guest?"

"Small. All of us and our families obviously. And if it's ok with you, the Tree Hill gang? I mean they were all a huge part of my life for two years and I really want them here but f not then that's ok cause I would totally understand if that would be weird for you I mean really it was just a suggestion not even a fully formed thought"

"Rylynn shut up. I want them here to."

"Really?"

"Yes, put them on the list."

"Thank you."

"What about your mom?"

"No, she doesn't think she's ready to leave yet."

"Are you ok with that?"

"She's getting help. I more than ok with that."

"I have to go get ready, we're going with everyone to Nicky's tonight remember?"

"Yeah, you go get ready."

"Ok."

A few hours later I was distressed and having a goodtime with everyone at Nicky's, yes idea's for the wedding kept popping into my head but I wasn't totally freaking out. Pogue took Kate to the dance floor, Tyler was at the bar with Reid so that left Miley, Sara, Caleb and I at the table.

"Hey Cal?"

"What?"

"I talked to mom, she isn't going to make it for the wedding."

"I'm sorry Ry."

"It's ok. She's getting help right?"

"True."

"Anyway I was wondering something."

"What?"

"Well I never really had a dad. I mean I don't know my real dad and William was great but not really my dad and"

"Your rambling again sis."

"Sorry. Anyway Tyler and I were in planning mode before coming here and I got to thinking about something."

"Care to share?"

"I was just thinking that I would love nothing more than to have my brother walk me down the aisle."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Caleb stood up and gave me a hug.

"I would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"Thanks Cal."

"Thanks for asking."

I smiled at him and turned my attention to Tyler and Reid who just returned to the table with drinks in hand. Then next day the girls and I were at the store.

"This is the dress guys. This is defiantly the dress."

"Rylynn you look beautiful."

"Stunning."

"Gorgeous."

"Thanks."

The dress was strapless and satin. With a design embroidered on the neckline and it draped from the side. All of the girls were in agreement that this was the dress for me. I loved it!

"Ok, time for you to try on the dresses I picked out."

Ok, want to know what I don't understand? It took me two hours to pick out my wedding dress, four hours later we still don't have any bridesmaids dresses.

"Ok guys, last one then I am going to kill myself. Go try them on."

When they finally walked out of the dressing rooms my jaw dropped FINALLY!

"Perfect."

The dress was strapless with an empire waist. It was longer in the back and a bit shorter in the front. It looked good on each girl.

"We will take the dresses and the wedding dress."

"Are you going to look at Tuxes today?"

"My fiancé and his groomsmen will be in later, I already told the lady at the front desk what they are supposed to be looking at so they don't get the complete opposite."

"Smart girl."

"Thank you. You girls ready to go?"

"God yes."

We all walked out of the store and got into my car. I started towards the house.

"Hey Kate?"

"What?"

"You're the maid of honor by the way."

"WHAT?"

"Told you she would scream."

**This chapter was really just a filler. All of the wedding things are in my profile and the next chapter will be the wedding itself.**


	10. The Wedding

The past three months of my life pretty much flew by. I have been planning this wedding in my sleep it seems like. Standing in the backroom getting ready I couldn't help but feel nervous, all of our family and friends were out there. The entire Tree Hill gang showed up. Since Tyler and I don't really know any smaller children we asked Jamie and Lilly to be the ring bearer and flower girl. I was shaken out of my thoughts by Caleb.

"Wow, you look amazing."

"Don't look to bad yourself big brother."

"It's time to go."

"Ok."

"Nervous?"

"Very."

Caleb laughed and took my hand, then he pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Me too."

I laughed a bit then pulled back.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Being you. We better get moving."

I followed Caleb out of the back room to where everyone was waiting. Reid was Tyler's best man. The music started, first went Reid and Miley then Pogue and Sara. Jamie and Lilly followed then Kate went. When she got to her spot Caleb and I started to walk down the aisle. Instead of picking a traditional wedding march Tyler and I both decided that we wanted something different. So the bridal party and I walked down the aisle to an instrumental guitar version of Everything by Lifehouse. The location we picked was beautiful. It was outside, an area that was surrounded by Trees. We would be getting married under a gazebo that stood at the end of a cement walkway, white benches lined the lawn looking on. Tyler had been adamant that we make our own vows. I was nervous beyond belief. Thankfully he went first.

"Rylynn, it is a known fact to everyone here that we haven't had the smoothest road getting here. Long story short I was an idiot and everyone here would be quick to agree with me…not a word Reid. Then a little while ago I thought I had a second chance, you were coming home for Reid and Miley's wedding. I swore to myself that if I had to chance to get you I would never let you go again. I thank god everyday he gave me another chance to be in your life, to hold you, kiss you and love you. You are my world and nothing will ever change that. I love you."

The priest looked at me, my turn.

"Well the one thing I told myself is that I was not going to cry, but that plan failed. I fell in love with you when I was 18 years old. It was pretty much the best day of my life. Then we hit that…"rough patch" and things changed. I was with Nathan and I brought him here for Reid and Miley's wedding. And even after Nathan and I broke up I was still telling myself that everything was fine. But I started loving you at 18 and I have never stopped. Standing here today is like a dream, and I wouldn't change a thing. I love you."

The rest of the ceremony went on quickly and then we kissed. Safe to say that I was having an amazing day. Tyler and I left the plantation where we had to wedding and headed back to the manor where the 

reception would be taking place. We went to the backroom to wait until everyone was there to make our appearance.

"How are you feeling Mr. Sims?"

"Amazing. How does it feel to be Mrs. Sims?"

"Not so bad."

A half an hour later everyone was at the manor out in the yard. We had round tables set up with green table cloths and white umbrellas over the table to protect everyone from the sun. The DJ turned on his mic and quieted the guest down.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce for the first time in public Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Matthew Sims."

Tyler and I walked out into the yard to applause. We took our place in center of the dance floor that was set up.

"So what song did you pick?"

"Well I was stuck between two so Reid helped me."

"Oh God. Should I be scared?"

Before he could answer the song started playing over the speakers. I looked up at him.

"Guess not."

Lying here with you  
Listening to the rain  
Smiling just to see the smile upon your face  
These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I found all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
Looking in your eyes  
Seeing all I need  
Everything you are is everything to me  
These are the moments  
I know heaven must exist  
These are the moments I know all I need is this  
I have all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

These are the moments I thank God that I'm alive  
These are the moments I'll remember all my life  
I've got all I've waited for  


And I could not ask for more

I could not ask for more than this time together  
I could not ask for more than this time with you  
Every prayer has been answered  
Every dream I have's come true  
And right here in this moment is right where I'm meant to be  
Here with you here with me

I could not ask for more than the love you give me  
'Coz it's all I've waited for  
And I could not ask for more  
I could not ask for more

When we finished our dance the guest applauded again. We walked over to the head table where the bridal party was sitting. After dinner it was time for Kate and Reid to make their speeches. Kate walked up to the microphone and took a deep breath.

"First I just need to say that I am not so great with public speaking so bear with me. For the first few years at Spenser it was just Rylynn and I, or as people knew us, Caleb's sister and Pogue's girlfriend. Being the only two girls in the group we just grew an instant bond. Rylynn became like a sister to me. And I have never seen her happier then when she is with Tyler. He means the world to her and everyone can see it. I am honored to be Rylynn's maid of honor today, and I know they don't need it but good luck to Tyler and Ry. I love you both."

Kate raised her glass and we all took a sip. When she came back over to the table I stood and gave her a hug.

"Thank you."

She smiled at me then took her seat by Pogue. I sat back down and watched as Reid made his way up to the stage.

"Like Kate I am not great with public speaking but I'll try my best. Tyler and I have been best friends since we were born. He always had my back no matter what. Rylynn was the only girl in our group growing up and she took over the role of protecting us. Bandaging us up after a fight, and when I say us I mean me. Rylynn was also my first girlfriend. I remember the day I told Tyler, he punched me. Because for Tyler the only girl for him as always been Rylynn. It took each of them some time to see it but they finally did. And I can't think of two people that deserve to be with each other more. So to my two best friends, congrats and I love you."

Reid also raised his glass and again everyone took a sip. After he came back and gave me a quick hug I turned to see Caleb walking up to the stage.

"Most of you know that Rylynn and I are half siblings. Same mother different fathers. Rylynn never knew her biological father and my father passed away some time ago. When Rylynn asked me to be the one to walk her down the aisle I was surprised. And I was also very happy. Rylynn is my baby sister and I want nothing more than for her to be happy. But just because she got married doesn't mean I am ever going to stop being her big brother. I know it is traditional for a father daughter dance but we aren't the traditional kid of family. So Rylynn, would you join me for a brother sister dance?"

I rose from my seat and met Caleb on the dance floor. I stepped into his arms and the song began to play.

**I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
and each road leads you where you wanna go,  
and if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  
And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
if it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile.  
But more than anything, more than anything...**

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
all the ones who love you, in the place you left,

I hope you always forgive, and you never regret, and you help somebody every chance you get,  
Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
and always give more than you take.  
But More than anything, yeah, more than anything...

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish. Yeah.

My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
your dreams stay big, your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
and while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish.

"Who knew you could be sentimental?"

"I have my moments. I think your husband is waiting for you."

I gave Caleb a tight hug then pulled back.

"I love you."

"I love you too baby sis."

Six fun hours later just our group was left. We were all sitting in the living room talking.

"So when are you two going to Paris?"

"We're not."

"Then why did Tyler have me buy two tickets with his credit card?"

"Those tickets are for you and Miley."

"What why?"

"Because you cut your honeymoon short to help us and we figured that we owed you."

"We can't take them."

"But you're going too."

"Don't fight with her babe. You will lose."

"We better get going, leave Tyler and Ry alone."

"How about breakfast tomorrow? Here."

"Sure, see you guys then."

We all said our goodbyes then I turned to Tyler.

"So there is no turning back now."

"Nope."

"Think you can live with that?"

"I think I can manage."

"Ready for bed?"

"I would go anywhere with you Mrs. Sims."

I smiled at Tyler as we walked up the stairs to the bedroom. I could get used to the next fifty or more years being like this.

**So I decided that this is the last chapter. It just feels like a good place to stop. Thank you for all of the reviews, they made my days. And thanks to those of you that stuck with the story to the end. The songs used in this chapter were the instrumental of Everything by Lifehouse, I Could Not Ask For More by Edwin McCain and My Wish by Rascal Flatts. **


End file.
